


Песня о красоте

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Motherhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bioware one-line, IV-DA-32, Возрожденный Уртемиэль ака дитя Морриган. Красота спасает мир.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Песня о красоте

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware one-line, IV-DA-32, Возрожденный Уртемиэль ака дитя Морриган. Красота спасает мир.

У её дочери зелёные глаза, длинные ресницы и ямочки на щеках. Её дочь будет человеком, сколько сможет или захочет – или не будет вовсе. Её дочь тянет ручки к своему отражению в зеркале – и ещё не знает, что красива.  
Морриган не умеет воспитывать детей, не умеет петь у колыбели, не умеет творить из других оружие. Она рассказывает дочери о Флемет, о собственном детстве, о мире по ту сторону Элувиана. О той, без кого девочка не появилась бы на свет. И никогда – об отце, да и что о нём говорить.  
– Прекрасное – прекрасной, – смеётся Морриган, отдавая дочери зеркало. Девочка радостно хватается за блестящую ручку, и ведьма задумчиво улыбается, вспоминая, как когда-то её – сестра, тогда Морриган говорила так – протягивала ей ту же безделушку с теми же словами.  
Девочка сосредоточенно вглядывается в своё отражение. Словно видит за стеклом тот мир, куда однажды вернётся.  
Тем, кем захочет.


End file.
